The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
During various procedures, two or more components can be combined to form a mixture of the materials for various purposes. For example, a first and second material may be mixed to polymerize, seal, or the like. For example, thrombin and fibrinogen can be mixed to form a tissue sealant that is biocompatible.
Autologous material can be used to form a tissue sealant. The tissue sealant materials, including thrombin, can be extracted or concentrated from a patient, such as from a whole blood sample. The tissue sealing materials can be provided or held separately until applied to an area to be sealed.
A tissue sealant can be used in various procedures, such as a minimally invasive procedure to speed healing. In addition, an autologous material can provide various benefits such as reducing or eliminating cross contamination or infection. The materials that can form a tissue sealant, however, are generally held separately until applied to a selected area.